


Mine.

by pinkish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean wants it, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bond, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Purgatory, Rimming, but trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkish/pseuds/pinkish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny deals with having to rescue Dean's ex-angel by thinking of them as his mates. It's all fine and dandy until the instinct to care for his mates in every way is impossible to resist. And Cas is a sneaky bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine.

Benny doesn’t tell Dean, because it’s pretty clear that boy’s ego is so tightly wrapped up in his macho manliness that he wouldn’t be able to handle it and Purgatory is dangerous enough without a human having a sexual crisis right in the middle of it.

But he’s a _vampire_ for god’s sake.  There’s a certain way he has to do things. And as much as he’s fighting some of the more gruesome urges, this is one instinct that is just too much work to halt.

And anyways, it’s not like it’s _that_ different from what Dean wants him to do. It’s just a tiny little change. No harm, no foul, yeah?

So no, Benny hasn’t told Dean that when they made the deal to find the angel and get the hell out of Dodge, Benny flipped the little switch in his brain from _not_ - _mine_ to _mine_. By making Dean and his angel part of Benny’s clan (even if that “clan” is only one vampire, a human, and a broken-down ex-angel), Benny feels a fire inside him that pushes him to seek, to fight, to protect. Without that switch, Dean would be food that Benny had to try not to eat every day. Instead, Dean is kin. Cas is kin.

They are mate.

And it’s totally fine! Everything’s working just as it should: Benny is tireless in his support of Dean’s quest, he kills more monsters than he ever thought possible, and they find the grumpy, dirty man who doesn’t even seem to want their help but _too bad: mate_.

Cas might notice the way that Benny watches them as they hug, as though he’s looking at something that not-quite-right. His mates need him -- they’re missing a piece without him. But he resists, because this is not about him. The switch is just a quick way to make everyone’s life a little easier.

Cas might sniff the air when Benny goes behind a copse of trees to jack off because he can’t tell his brain that his two mates are here and scared and tired without also wanting to touch and stroke and hold and...

God dammit.

So Cas probably definitely knows. But he doesn’t seemed phased by it. In fact, he seems perfectly okay with the situation. At least that’s what Benny thinks before he knows that underneath that grumpy, dirty exterior is a fucking sneaky asshole.

Because the next time that Benny excuses himself to take a little break behind the bushes, he swears he sees Cas smirk. It’s just for a second, so he tries to convince himself it was a trick of the light.

Just as he takes his cock out from his pants to rub one out quickly before returning to camp like he wasn’t just jacking off, he hears a moan that sends shivers down his spine. His grip tightens around his cock, reflexively, because that’s the kind of moan that precedes words like “Fuck me, now” and “Fuck, I love your cock”. Or it would if they weren't surrounded by monsters and literally god-knows-what.

So Benny shoves himself back in his pants, wincing at the scratch of the material against his way-too-fucking-sensitive cock, and runs into camp, expecting to behead a few monsters that for some fucking reason moan like they’re too horny to even walk.

He stops short and almost comes in his pants when he sees Cas, kneeling, bent over Dean, who’s fucking folded almost in half, writhing on the ground. It’s Dean who’s making those god-awful sounds and the moans are, indeed, followed by utterly filthy words.

_Cas, God, Cas, your tongue._

_Fuck, Cas, yes, deeper._

_Taste me, Cas. I wanna taste myself on you._

As the sights and sounds wash over him, Benny tries -- god he tries -- to stop himself. To turn around and get back to business, this time with a fresh and vivid image as inspiration, but he’d flipped that switch. They are _mate_ and that means --

Benny takes a step forward, taking in a shaky breath.

“Mine,” he growls too quietly for anyone to hear, all of his energy devoted to stopping himself from launching towards the two men.

“Mine!” He growls again, this time louder, with more purpose, and Cas does hear him. Dean is still miles away, lost in the pleasure of Cas’s tongue, fingers pushing inside him.

Cas lifts his head and turns around, looking Benny straight in the eyes: “Yours.”

Cas fucking _smirks_ as all the tension leaves Benny’s body. Every muscle that had been devoted to keeping himself still suddenly gets the signal to move. He lunges towards Cas, pressing himself up against his back, reaching around his waist and grasping the hard cock underneath Cas’s pants.

He takes a moment, holding Cas’s cock, leaning his head against his shoulder. He breathes in -- smelling the musk, the sweat, the dirt of Purgatory -- before sucking a bruise into Cas’s skin. He won’t bite. Not because Cas would be in any danger, but because Benny needs to know -- needs Cas and Dean to know -- that it’s _him_ too. Not just the vampire.

As he’s licking Cas’s skin, he looks down and sees that Dean is watching him. He hadn’t noticed that Dean’s breathless moans had changed.

_Fuck me, Cas. Fuck me while he watches._

_God, Cas, I want to feel  you inside me._

_Make me come on his cock, Benny._

At the sound of his name, Benny’s brain short circuits. He wants to touch both of them, everywhere, all at once and he can’t. He can’t decide where to put his hands, so he ends up rubbing them along Cas’s stomach, his side, his back, his nipples.

As Cas enters Dean, slowly, but practiced -- they’ve done this before _without him_ \-- he leans his weight against Cas’s back so that he can reach Dean’s body. He presses against Cas, his cock heavy against him, and strokes his hands on Dean’s chest.

He can’t reach Dean with his lips, not without losing contact with Cas. Hands will have to do for now (though he’s already planning next time -- next time). He brushes against a hard nipple and Dean cries out -- wordless, this time -- so he stops moving his hands everywhere and focuses on the sensitive spot. He pinches, presses, rubs, and Dean squirms, which makes Cas push in harder and pull out faster -- which presses Cas against Benny’s cock.

It’s all but impossible to find a rhythm, but they all need so much that it doesn’t really matter. Benny grinds up against Cas, keeping his hands on Dean as much as he can, when he feels Cas’s hips start to stutter. Benny pushes his face into the crook of Cas’s neck and takes another deep breath.   
  
“Do it,” his voice is low, gruff, cracked with need and desperation. “Come, now.”

It’s an order, and Cas complies immediately. He can feel the moment when Cas falls over the edge, and he lets out a moan that sends shivers down his spine. He turns his attention back to Dean who is not speaking coherently any more, though words continue to flow from his mouth.

_Yes, fuck, Benny, god, Cas, fuck me, shit, god damn, Cas, Benny, Cas_

Benny pushes all his weight against Cas -- pushing him deeper inside Dean and pressing Cas’s face into Dean’s shoulder. He presses hard against Dean’s nipple and savours the look of shock -- pleasure -- exhiliration -- awe -- on Dean’s face as he comes, spilling onto his stomach, onto Cas’s stomach.

“Mine,” Benny growls again, leaning back to take his cock out of his pants again. It won’t take him long to come, or he’d turn Cas around to make him take Benny in his mouth, but there’s no time. No time.

He strokes himself quickly, harsh and fevered, as Dean watches him.

_Yes, I wanna see you come. Mine. Yours._

He can’t tell if Dean’s really saying those things or if he’s imagining it, but it works -- his strokes speed up even more -- impossibly -- and finally he feels the heat in his stomach, the tightness in his balls, the pressure and the release as he comes onto Cas’s back, onto Dean’s neck, cheek, before collapsing on top of them.

He gives himself a second to breathe again, then rolls off, pulling Cas with him so that he and Cas are lying on their sides facing Dean.

Before Benny passes out, he sees Dean smile and turn towards his angel and his vampire, tucking his head against Cas’s chest and reaching his arm across to Benny.

_Mine_.


End file.
